Gaileach: The Myloc Queen (Part 3)
Information The heart-shaped artifact you discovered in the Myloc Colony has been Cleansed, but much remains before you can determine its power or make use f it. Gaileach believes you must discover the Artifact's Name before you can move any further. Quest Text Gaileach tells you, 'Much about this Artifact remains to be discovered, . I am eager to continue. Now that the artifact has been cleansed we can see its true nature. But we do not yet know its Name and this is a very important step because Names have power. Knowing the true Name of a thing allows you to control it, to command it. Therefore, in order to control this artifact and to use it against Shaloth, we must discover the true nature of it.' Gaileach tells you, ', you must travel to the Tower of Nature far to the west and locate an associate of Meira known as Aetheown. She is a Spiritist and one of the oldest of us who remains. She was also a confidant of Meira in the final days and so she may know more about the artifact you now possess.' You have received 1 Unidentified Artifact. Aetheown tells you, ', what brings you here? You were sent by Gaileach, were you? Yes, I have heard of your journeys into the caverns called Dralnok's Doom and of your discovery of a Myloc Colony. It concerns me, as it should concern any Dryad or even any member of the Living Races, but I fail to see why you have come to me about this.' Aetheown tells you, 'You discovered an Artifact you say? Down there in the dark among the Myloc? Meira did not mention that there were others. Most unwise of her to leave them, even in her haste. And among the Myloc! Destruction could rain down upon us if they were to obtain and Activate one or more.' Aetheown tells you, 'Nevertheless, that is not why you came here. You came because you have an Artifact and you hope that I may be able to shed some light on its nature and perhaps divine its true Name, is that not so? Then let me see the Artifact, . I suspect we do not have all day.' Aetheown tells you, '*Aetheown studies the artifact in silence for a time, slowly tracing the faint script on the sides with one tiny finger, and suddenly her eyes widen* D-d-do y-you r-realize what I hold here? What you have found, ? This is Galderos' Heart! I thought for sure the Elder Council took this with them into the Void. For them to have left it here, something must have happened.' You have received 1 Galderos' Heart (Inert). Gaileach tells you, 'Did you discover the Name of the stone from Aetheown, ? Yes? This is Galderos' Heart? Surely not! Of course, all Dryad have heard of this but I never thought it would have remained on Istaria. Then we are most fortunate that you were the one who discovered this Artifact and not the Myloc, for its power is great. And fortunately for us it will serve our purpose and may allow you to defeat Shaloth herself.' Steps #Listen to Gaileach #Travel to the Tower of Nature and speak with Aetheown about the Unidentified Artifact #Let Aetheown examine the Unidentified Artifact #Return to Gaileach with Galderos' Heart Rewards Category:Quests